


Kissing Up To The Boss

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Backstage Attacks, Cheating, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Futa on Female, Futanari Sasha Banks, Pregnancy, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sasha finds an effective new way to get on Stephanie's good side





	1. Chapter 1

Futa Sasha Banks/Stephanie McMahon

Sasha Banks was confused, she had been called into Stephanie's office and she didn't know why.

The ebony superstar racked her brain trying to figure out what she could have done to make Stephanie McMahon angry with her, but couldn't think of anything.

Sasha knocked on Stephanie's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's S-Sasha, you asked to see me, Mrs. McMahon." Sasha said nervously.

"Yes, come in, Sasha." Stephanie says.

Sasha opened the door and steps into the brunette's office.

"So glad you could come, Sasha." Stephanie McMahon said from behind her desk, her expression unreadable. This made Sasha even more uncomfortable.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, Sasha got right to the point.

"Am I in some kind of trouble, facing a fine? Suspension? Or maybe even... termination Mrs. McMahon?" Sasha asked, already dreading the answer.

"No, it's nothing like that, I had just wanted to call you in here to let you know that I appreciate you and I want to show you just how much I value you, not just as an amazing talent but also as a woman and someone I consider a friend." Stephanie says as she tries to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. McMahon, I appreciate the confidence that you have in me and I won't disappoint you." Sasha said determinedly.

"Just what I like to hear, come here, Sasha."

Sasha walks over to Stephanie, who stands up from behind her desk as the pink haired wrestler approached her.

Sasha doesn't initially make eye contact with Stephanie, the older brunette reaches up and carefully eases a few loose strands of hair out of Sasha's face before leaning in and lightly kissing Sasha.

The move was unexpected, although not entirely unwanted, Sasha had been secretly harboring feelings for Stephanie ever since she'd come to work for the WWE,

Stephanie wraps her arms around Sasha as she deepened the kiss, Sasha moaned into Stephanie's mouth as their tongue's waged war with one another, spurred on by adrenaline, Sasha pulls Stephanie closer to her before breaking the kiss and leaning in to kiss her boss's neck, causing Stephanie to moan and gasp with pleasure.

"Oh Sasha, d-don't stop." Stephanie groaned as she felt one of Sasha's hands find its way to one of her breasts.

Sasha give Stephanie's breast a slight squeeze, making the older woman let out a small yelp of surprise followed by a sexy giggle.

"You wouldn't tease me, would you Sasha?" Stephanie asked seductively.

"I wouldn't dream of-." Sasha said, but was cut off by Stephanie moving her left hand down into Sasha's tights and finding her thick cock.

"Oh." Stephanie says before yanking Sasha's tights down.

Stephanie's eyes bulged when she saw Sasha's enormous penis dangling between her legs.

"Oh my." was all Stephanie could say as Sasha blushed shyly.

_'Hunter's got nothing Sasha, I have to have her.'_ Steph thought devilishly to herself.

"It seems that you've been holding out on me, Sasha." the brunette says teasingly.

"I-I didn't mean to..." Sasha gasped as she felt Stephanie grip her dick in her right hand.

Stephanie's grip wasn't hard, but it was enough to make Sasha hard. The former Raw Women's Champion shuddered under her boss's touch.

Stephanie then strips down, removing all of her clothing, save for her four inch high heels, the sight of Stephanie's perfect nude physique only fueled Sasha's arousal, prompting her to get naked as well.

While Sasha stripped down, Stephanie went and locked her office door, no sense in having to explain herself if someone walked in on the two of them.

Once Sasha finished discarding her clothes Stephanie walked over to the ebony woman.

"Lie down on the floor." Stephanie said.

Sasha obeyed wordlessly and laid down on the plush carpeting on her back, then Stephanie straddled her, Stephanie saw Sasha's cock stiffen and begin to ooze out cum. Stephanie smiled as she realized what the pinkette had planned for her.

'_I hope she doesn't stretch me too much.' _Stephanie thought.

Sasha parts Stephanie's legs and entered her boss slowly, very slowly. Sasha kept going as far as she could inside Stephanie. Sasha held her weight on her forearms. Stephanie immeadiately wrapped her legs around Sasha's waist as the pinkette began thrusting in and out of Stephanie, which caused the brunette to gasp and moan loudly.

"Ohhh, it... feels s-so goood, S-Sasha, right there." Stephanie moaned as Sasha grabbed her hips and started pushing her body into Stephanie's.

"OHHHH!" Stephanie moaned as she squeezed her eyes shut as Sasha continued to ravage her body, Sasha arched her back as she came inside Stephanie.

Stephanie sighed as Sasha's semen began flowing into her womb, Stephanie arched her back begging Sasha for more.

Sasha slowly extracted her dick from Stephanie's tight pussy and stood up, Stephanie got up on her knees in front of Sasha and started working her over. Sasha stumbled backwards and hit the wall.

Steph giggled a little. "Excited?"

"Uh-huh. Mmmmmmm!" groaned Sasha as Stephanie wrapped her hot mouth around Sasha's rock hard shaft.

"Mmmm ... mmmm..." Stephanie sensually moans around Sasha's hard cock while gently lapping her tongue around the pinkette's member.

Stephanie lifts her eyes and looks up at Sasha while she slowly sucks her cock.

"OHHHHH! YEEEESSSS! OH STEPHANNIE! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasha wailed.

Stephanie pulls herself closer to Sasha, taking in more of her massive shaft. Sasha gasped and let out a weak squeal.

"Yes ... mmm ... ahh ... you know what to do..." Sasha licks her lips as she keeps her eyes locked on Stephanie as she slides her tongue around Sasha's cock as she easily sucks Sasha's rigid shaft.

"Oh my God, Steph baby, I'm about to... c-CUM!" Sasha screamed as she fired a massive load of semen into Stephanie's mouth, which the brunette eagerly swallowed.

"S-stand up and bend over your desk." Sasha said in between gasps of air.

Stephanie was suddenly filled with renewed energy as she was about to receive her most loved type of sexual intercourse, the kind that unfortunately for her Hunter was terrible at.

Stephanie goes over and bends over her desk and spreads her legs, this makes Sasha smile and lick her lips suggestively.

Sasha slowly walks over to Stephanie, taking care to draw out every step.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Sasha was standing Stephanie, her rock hard shaft at the ready. Sasha eased the head of her shaft inside Stephanie's tight rear, Stephanie moans as Sasha's cock filled the brunette up completely.

Sasha then takes hold of Stephanie's hips and began rocking back and forth.

Stephanie gasped and moaned blissfully as Sasha pounded her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie gasped when Sasha leaned forward, pushing her massive shaft further inside of her, she been never felt like this before, the heights of pleasure that Sasha was taking her to was leaps and bounds over what Hunter or Test ever have given the older brunette.

Sasha, feeling herself about to come started to withdraw her cock from Stephanie's sopping core, but Stephanie stopped her.

"Don't pull out of me, Sasha." moans Stephanie .

"What, why not? Stephanie, if I cum inside of you, you could get pregnant, and how would we explain that to Hunter or anyone who asks how you got pregnant?"

"It's nobody else's business or concern. I want you to give me a baby, Sasha. Please."

The tone of Stephanie's voice touched Sasha, she loved the brunette and hated to see her in pain, the pinkette pulled out of Stephanie and turned her around to face her.

"Stephanie, you want me to get you pregnant?" Sasha asked , still not believing what she was being asked.

Stephanie steps closer to Sasha and hugs her, Sasha gently cupped Stephanie's face in her hands while locking eyes with her.

"Will you let me think about this for a few days?" Sasha asked.

Stephanie smiled before leaning in and gently kissing Sasha on her full lips before pulling back, once again locking eyes with Sasha.

"Take all the time you need, Sasha."

"Thank you, Stephanie."

The two women get dressed and clean up Steph's office, before she leaves Sasha gives Stephanie her hotel room number, to which the older brunette smiles.

Sasha was on cloud nine as she stepped off the elevator, she had just banged Stephanie McMahon and it was freaking amazing.

As she walked down the hallway towards her suite she saw Stephanie's Husband, Triple H coming out of Charlotte Flair's suite shirtless, quickly Sasha pulled out her phone and snapped three pictures of the Cerebral Assassin, a look of disgust crossed Sasha's face.

Sasha walked to her suite, not even looking Hunter and Charlotte's way.

Lying on her bed, Sasha looked up at the ceiling, anger still pulsing through her. Hunter was cheating on Stephanie, for how long and more importantly, why? were the questions that were permeating in Sasha's mind.


End file.
